Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan.
Here is Ian Sweeney's twenty fifth Thomas/Disney parody cast. Cast * Thomas as Peter Pan * Emily as Wendy Darling * Duck as John Darling * Percy as Michael Darling * Edward as George Darling * Molly as Mary Darling * Belle as Nana * Lady as Tinkerbell * Billy as Tootles * James as Slightly * Spencer as Captain Hook * Dennis as Mr. Smee * Donald and Douglas as The Twins * Salty as Nibs * Harvey as Cubby * Devious Diesel as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * Rosie as Tiger Lily * D261 as Mr. Starkey * Buly as The Singing Pirate * Smudger, S.C.Ruffey, Derek, Max, Monty, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and The Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates Special Guests For You Can Fly! * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as The Three Nephews * Talullah as Alice * Tommy as The White Lion * Anais as Webby * The Pokemon Cast as The Shrek Characters * Jimmy Neutron as Koda * Eeyore as Donkey * Butch as Itchy * Agent Ed as Student * The Banjo Kazooie Characters as The Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Cast * Rayman as Harry Potter * Spike as Kuzco * Witch Hazel as The Witch * The Donkey Kong Characters as The Wind in the Willows (1996) Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen as The Reindeers * The Conker's Bad Fur Day Characters as The Kung Fu Panda Cast * The Sonic Characters as The Pebble and the Penguin Cast * The TUGS Characters as The See Spot Run Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Spyro as Inspector Gadget * Scooby Doo as Lightning McQueen * Shaggy Rogers as Mater * The Anastasia Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Cast * Top Cat as Timon * Mario as Jimmy Neutron * Luigi as Jimmy's Friend * Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket * Mr. Dumpty as Scrooge McDuck * Bugs Bunny as Brer Rabbit * The Top Cat Characters as The Valliant Characters * Budgie as The Flying House * Hercules as Rocky * The Babes in Toyland Cast as The Tron Characters * Robin Hood as Jeremy * Princess Yum Yum as Mrs. Brisby * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Finding Nemo Cast * The Dantinis as The Bees * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Kipper as Gromit * The Ducks as The Gooses * The Raccoons Cast as The Space Monkey Cast * Stu Pickles as The Genius * Warrior as Tigger * Digby as Roo * Romeo and Juliet as Blue and Jewel * Crash Bandicoot as Wall-E * Coco Bandicoot as EVE * Salem as Tom * Cub as Wart * Puffa as Archemides * Cuddles as Emelius Browne * Giggles as Miss Elegant Price * Rit, Rut, and Rat as The Kids * Oliver the Vast as Edgar * Baloo and Bagheera as Napoleon and Lafyette * The Magic Roundabout Characters as The Batman Cast * The Wacky Races Characters as The Great Mouse Detective Cast * The Looney Tunes Characters as The Bug's Life Cast * The Mario Characters as The Gargoyles Cast * Pheobus as Cody * Phoebus's Horse as Marahute * Theodore (from TT) as Stuart Little * Emily (from TT) as Margalo * Baby as Dumbo * Luke Skywalker as Timothy Q. Mouse * GonGon, Papa Smurf, Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Pink Panther as The Crows * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Fievel as Tarzan * Cholena as Jane * The Evil Cats as The Baboons * Rocket Robot as Donald Duck * Hercules as Hercules * Fire Tug as Pegasus * Pinocchio as Mowgli * Phineas and Ferb as The Cat and the Bird * Indiana Jones as Orville * Tanya as Pocahontas * Tak as Wilbur * Emmet as Bernard * Wyldstyle as Bianca * Benny as Buzz Lightyear * Berk as Woody * Superman as The Iron Giant * Wonder Woman as Mary Poppins * Toothy as Gonzo * Nutty as Ratso * Professor Oak as Ludwig Von Drake Special Guests For Following The Leader *Agent Ed as Genie *Ten Cents as Jackie Chan *Sally Seaplane as Jade Chan *Hercules as Uncle Chan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tohru *The Three Stooges, Laurel, and Hardy as The Animals *Benny as The Boy *Rayman as Aladdin *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Abu *Archie the PB15 as The Magic Carpet *Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe *Dr. Robotnik's Robotniks as Dr. Ratcliffe's Guards *The Sonic Characters as The Night at the Museum Cast *The Koopalings as The Marching Cards *Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves *The Mario Characters as The Digimon Cast Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * Bowser Koopa as Scar * Koopalings as The Hyenas * The Teensies as The Indians * Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit * Dr. N Gin as Brer Bear * Dr. Neo Cortex as Brer Fox * The Three Stooges as Donald Duck, Panticho, and Jose Carioca * The Globox Children as The Birds * Baby as Young Simba * Mr. Bean as Zazu * Tiny Kong as Young Nala * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King Animals * Laurel and Hardy as Chip and Dale * Tommy as Mowgli * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Monkeys * Peter Griffin as Flunkey Monkey * Cream as Alice * The Gobbos as The Flowers * Luigi as The Mad Hatter * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Theodore, Foduck, George, and Hank as The Vultures * Gumball, Darwin, and Penny as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella * AiAi as Adult Simba * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Stu Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Scenes * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 1: Thomas teaches the kids to fly (with the You Can Fly! song and with a crossover - Inspired by NickyHelp's Video). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 2: Devious Diesel scares Spencer away, leaving Dennis to stand up to him. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 3: Following the Leader (with a Crossover - Inspired by Neo Burns' Video) * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 4: Spencer has a spliting headache. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 5: What Made The Red Man Red (with a Crossover - Inspired by Larry Winkle's Video)? * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 6: Your Mother and Mine (with a Crossover - Inspired by Sampea CAML's Video) * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 25: Thomas Pan Parody 7: Spencer leaves Neverland. Category:Ian Sweeney